


morning

by 2702tech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2702tech/pseuds/2702tech
Summary: Ten, cansado de esperar a que Johnny despierte, decide darle una pequeña sorpresa.





	morning

Ten no debería haber dejado que Johnny se quedase toda la noche viendo vídeos de animales junto a él.  
Bien es cierto que sus reacciones al ver pingüinos andando, perritos y demás eran adorables y no le importaría verlas otra vez.   
Sin embargo, después de llevar más de una hora esperando a que se levante y tener la sesión mañanera de mimos, está convencido de que no volverán a repetir una velada así en mucho tiempo.

Suspira con pesadez, observando con atención la forma en la que su novio duerme con tranquilidad y sin ser consciente de la necesidad por algo de cariño con la que se ha levantado esta mañana.  
Pero conociéndolo, probablemente tarde un rato más en volver del mundo de los sueños, así que decide aprovecharlo para hacer algo distinto y que es toda una aventura peligrosa para él: preparar el desayuno y así darle al mayor una pequeña sorpresa.  
Peligrosa porque, tratándose de Ten, cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina sólo puede acabar de dos maneras: mal u horriblemente mal.  
Por eso Johnny no le dejaba cocinar y siempre era él quien se encargaba de la comida, por muy cansado que estuviese.

No obstante, el joven no cree que pueda quemar un bloque de pisos entero por preparar el café y un par de tostadas, ¿Verdad? No es algo que le haya pasado a nadie con anterioridad, así que no tiene por qué ser él el desgraciado al que le suceda.

Finalmente, armándose con todo el valor y la seguridad posible, acaba levantándose de la cama, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a la Bella Durmiente. 

Nada más llegar a la cocina se encuentra con varios problemas: casi todo lo que necesita, como las tazas, el café y la mermelada para las tostadas están en estanterías demasiado altas para él y Ten está casi convencido de que Johnny debe haberlo hecho a propósito; no le sorprendería teniendo en cuenta que le ha llamado Frodo más de una vez.

\- It really be like that sometimes... -Murmura, cogiendo una silla en la que subirse y poder alcanzar las cosas.   
Por muy triste que parezca, esa es la única opción que tiene.

Puede que no sea tan alto como Johnny, pero por lo menos tampoco es tan torpe como él, porque de ser así entonces habría acabado tirado en el suelo junto al resto de las cosas.   
Pero como no lo ha hecho declara esa como su primera victoria de esta misión.

Lo siguiente, por desgracia, es más complicado: preparar el café. Sabe cómo le gusta tanto a él como a Johnny, pero no tiene muy claro la elaboración, así que toma la decisión de salir adelante con su intuición y todo lo que recuerda de las pocas veces ha visto al contrario hacerlo.  
No obstante, se hace una nota mental de prestar más atención cuando le haga el desayuno.

Y cuando termina el café no se ve capaz de probarlo él solo, a pesar de creer que no le ha salido tan mal.  
En realidad tiene la sensación de que huele algo raro...pero igual es porque está recién hecho.   
Sí, debe ser eso.  
Otra parte de la misión: completada, ¿con éxito? Eso espera.

Lo único que le falta para acabar son las tostadas, lo cual no le parece muy complicado ya que lo único que tiene que hacer es extender la mermelada por el pan.  
Su habilidad en la cocina no es tan nula como para no ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple, aunque sus inseguridades y temores por quemar todo un edificio dicen todo lo contrario.

Quince minutos y varios trozos de pan desperdicios después, el desayuno ya está listo.  
El café sigue oliendo de una manera un poco extraña, pero igual no se da cuenta de ello al tener las tostadas tan buena pinta.

Lo único que falta es ponerlo todo una bandeja y llevárselo a la cama como Johnny hace muchas veces.  
Mas, está tan inmerso en no estropear nada que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Johnny lleva aproximadamente cinco minutos en la puerta de la cocina, hasta que finalmente escucha su voz.

\- ¿Estás preparándome el desayuno? -Pregunta, acercándose al más pequeño para abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- Johnny, déjame, ¿No ves que estoy oc-...? ¿No estabas durmiendo? 

\- Me ha levantado el sonido de alguien arrastrando una silla y unas cuantas maldiciones en inglés.

Ten no dice nada durante unos segundos, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Igual no ha sido tan silencioso y discreto como creía.

\- Podría no haber hecho ruido con la silla si no la necesitara porque alguien coloca las cosas en sitios demasiados altos.

\- Es una forma de prevenir accidentes. -Dice, con un tono burlón.

\- Lo suponía.

El mayor se separa de Ten, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza, para coger su taza con el café.  
No está muy seguro sobre si quiere probarlo o no, ya que desprende un olor un poco inusual, mas quiere apreciar los esfuerzos del menor...aunque eso suponga poner en riesgo su vida.

\- Allá voy...

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo de alto riesgo.

\- Porque lo es.

\- Idiota.

Sin querer alargar mucho más el momento de su posible muerte, Johnny se atreve a darle un largo trago al café, mientras Ten le mira atentamente, esperando con bastantes nervios una reacción.  
Esa reacción resulta acaba siendo un Johnny desdichado escupiendo el café en la taza, con una expresión un tanto asqueada.

\- Ten...¿le has echado sal al café en vez de azúcar? Porque está...muy salado. Demasiado.

Al menor se le cae el mundo en cuestión de segundos, por muy dramático que suene, y Johnny no tarda en darse cuenta de ello y abrazarlo otra vez, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Su misión ha sido, efectivamente, un fracaso.

\- ¿Estás en peligro de muerte por una intoxicación y me estás abrazando? Sí que debes estar enamorado de mí. -A Ten no le gusta llorar, pero está tan enfadado consigo mismo y se siente tan inútil que le está costando contenerse.

\- Sólo ha sido un pequeño accidente, idiota. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Pero Ten no responde. Se siente lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no ser capaz de hablar.

\- Igual es mi culpa por no dejarte cocinar para que aprendas.

\- ¿Tú crees? -Alza un poco la cabeza, mirando al mayor.

\- Probablemente sea eso y que en general no se te da muy bien. 

Ahora es cuando Ten rueda los ojos.

\- Pero puedo ayudarte un poco con eso. Para empezar vamos a hacer el café juntos, ¿Te parece bien?

\- Hm...supongo que sí. Eso sí, si te enfadas porque soy nulo para la cocina...tú te lo has buscado.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

La mañana prosigue sin ningún otro incidente.  
La parejita consigue hacer el desayuno con éxito, entre otras actividades que no implican precisamente la cocina.  
Ten ha tenido su sesión mañanera -aunque esta vez se les hace más tarde- de mimos mientras vuelven a ver vídeos de animales; claro que a éstos no le han prestado demasiada atención, ya que Ten se ha dedicado a admirar lo adorable que es Johnny cada vez que ríe por lo graciosos que le resultan los animales y Johnny no dejaba de señalar lo animado que parece el menor cuando los comenta o dice lo que va a suceder después.   
Porque sí, Ten se sabe algunos de esos vídeos de memoria y no le avergüenza demostrarlo.

Probablemente no es el ideal de cita para muchas personas, pero para ellos cualquier cosa es ideal siempre y cuando estén juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que os guste uwu


End file.
